


Battlecry

by Subland



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Walking Dead
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cannibalism, Dom Daryl Dixon, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub, F/F, Heartbreak, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, Killing, M/M, Multi, Original Character has a dark past, Original Character is a badass, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Original Female Character, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rick is like her new dad, Sub Original Female Character, Violence, be nice, english is not my first language, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subland/pseuds/Subland
Summary: "My life is shitty." In a world where the dead are coming back, she losted a lot of person. She hates being a sub alone. But when a group finaly finds her, she re-gains hope (+the redneck is sexy). But she seems to be a magnet for fucked up guys who clearly wants more than a smile. She knows how to fight and will do anything to stay alive, to find her little brother back. She'll kick your ass if she as to.orShe's a sub with a lot of traumas who will be oblige to do some horrible things to survive.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Original Character(s), Daryl Dixon/Original Female Character(s), Daryl Dixon/You, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan/You, Philip Blake | The Governor/Original Female Character(s), Walking Dead Characters/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Battlecry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I'm kind of stressed. I started writing this around 2015, now 5 years after I have reread it and decided to give it a try.
> 
> I was a disturb and insecure teen who lacked for attention. So as you may guess, our main character craves for it haha.
> 
> English is not my first language, i'll try my best but i'm not sure if it'll be brilliant. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, thank you giving my little one a chance. <3 take care

You _knew_. You always knew inside of you. Even when «Mom» didn’t told you. You were a sub. Like they talked in old science books. You were supposed to know when you’ll reach 18. But you would never be able to get your letter anyways. It was fucked up. All this world was fucked up. And you? You’d live thought it. God you wish you wouldn’t.

Your legs were handling in the air by now, you were sitting there, watching the sun goes down, breath slow and compose. You clearly had to thanks life on this one. This one? Well the sub-thing? You knew it because you already dropped. But nobody never told you _«hey you are a sub dear, live happy and fucked-up.»_ That’s why you never felt the arching feeling of something missing in your life. You never missed a dom because you never had one. Yeah, you had conform with others, you had reassurance. But at that time you didn’t know (or not officially so it was kind of normal to have reassurance?) Hu.

  
Your life was complicated, wasn’t it? You were alone for around 3 months by now. You left the last ones in blood, thinking about them was like kicking yourself in a guts. Yeah, kinda hurtful. So your mind preferred to wander on sweet things, agreeable memories. Agreeable? Tss, even that sounds wrong.

You concentrated on the sun which was getting low, eyes lost on the horizon. You could have stay that way forever, looking at the sky. But the constant growls under you were like a constant reminder of your situation. A breath escaped your lips. You got back on your feet again before jumping to the next roof of the house next to yours. You had already been in this house, you knew it like the back of your hand by now. 

You already destroyed the staircase, the nessies weren’t able to follow you that way. nessies? Oh, only the name of the hate of your life. You thought that, watching these things were like watching Ness without any makeup on; terrifying. And, has a bonus, it always made your brothers laughed. Ness was like your nemesis in highschool. Even now you never hate anyone harder than her.

Walking around the floor you looked for your favorite thing around here. It may seems surprising but the thing you cherished the most was a vinyl. A huge smile hanged to your face and you took the megaphone next to it. You always done that to attract them. You scratched your throat before getting to the window. _« It was a teenage wedding, and the old folks wished them well You could see that Pierre did truly love the mademoiselle!»_  
The growls got closer to the house you were in and a huge smile hanged on your face as you walked around the house dancing to the rest of the sound. _«And now the young monsieur and madame have rung the chapel bell "C'est la vie," say the old folks, "it goes to show you never can tell"»_ You got on with your show a little more, happy with yourself, sometimes it was good to let all the pressure goes down.

Then, when you were sure that all the nessies where gather at the end of an empty staircase, you laugh before going to get your bow which you left next to the window. This is not your favorite part and you aren’t a huge fan of killing the once-we-were-living, but right now you have to do it because you do not want any problem when you’ll go to sleep in this house. You sing a little more but when you aim, your breath falls silent, focused. It’s not a big deal because they are only five and you got all of them pretty easily. You get back to your neighboor-house to take the stairs and get your arrows which you had left in the head of the nessies. You purr at yourself, proud of what you have done, before getting the corpes out of your house and getting back to the floor where you were safe. Why living in a house without staircase? People weren’t able to get at you, you were safe.

Safe was a big word. You never barricade the first floor, never put things in front of the door. You always thought that to run it was easier if you had the way open. And running you knew of. When you got back on the first flood, the sky is dark and you feel alone, as always. Stretching your back, a little whimper escapes your lips. Taking your food, you swallow, ‘taste bitter in you mouth. «better than nothing» Right, but it still tastes like shit. A new sigh. Taking your shirt of, you get ready to go to bed. ‘Ready’ by, you change you shirt, get off your bra and put a pair of short instead of a pair of jean. Then, you slide behind the cover with a satisfied sigh.

***

«Where is he?!»

«Right here! No problems I’m here.»

«We’re never taking you out again!»

«Oh my god dad please stop...»

Oh my. Are you hearing voices again? It happens sometimes, you know it, stuck between a dream and a reality. You sure that what’s going on so you just turn in your bed and... 

«Look around now that we are here.» _‘Hey no, don’t look around, it’s my place.’_

You yawn before getting up. You are unsure, kind of believing what’s going on is still a dream. Taking your bow as an act of conscience, you yawn again at the balcony before aiming for what’s certainly going to be your mind playing tricks. When your eyes fall on a group of five persons. «Oh shit.» Guns are pointed at you in a matter of seconds and you jump back out of the sight of their view, they can’t come up so you are fine. 

«HEY!»

Nope, nope he isn’t talking to you with his dom voice, nope. 

«Get the fuck out my house! I don’t want any problems!» You scream back, unsure about what’s going to happen.

«Neither do we!»

«Hard to believe that when your guns were pointed at me.»

«Urf, you were... kind of the surprise.» 

You scoff before moving forward, poking your head through the empty space, gun were still aimed at you but it was likewise, bow pointed at one of them. They were five then. A kid with a cowboy hat, why not? An older man, the one who talked to you, you guessed, a Chinese, a young women and what you could clarify as a redneck? He had a crossbow pointed at you.

«Who the fuck uses a crossbow?» you _thought_. «Who the fuck uses a bow?» Aw shit, you didn’t only thought. Red spreads on yours cheeks. «uh, sorry dude.» You try to smile at him. He bows his head, silent conversation between them. You feel like being in the middle of something private, like an all family talking together whereas you are here waiting for them to shoot you in the head. You unload your bow, pretty sure that if you were going to die, it will happened anyway. It does not go unnoticed, crossbow man looks at you, face unreadable. You are really scared, reminds you of what happened months ago. Blood gets cold in your body when your minds wanders on these lands. Knees going weak, you dropped more than once remembering those times, attached, retained, enslaved...

«Hey?» The snap of his fingers gets you on earth again, heart beating loudly in your chest. The crossbow isn’t pointed at you anymore, such has the others weapons. You keep a neutral face, do not want them to read things that aren’t there.

«What?»

«We’re not going to kill you.»

Damn, isn’t the greatest new you got since the beginning of the day well, more like the month? The southern accent of the man tingles you, reminds you of one of them. He’s speaking lowly, certainly to avoid the nessies outside. You offer him a quiet smile.

«Well, that’s great, not gonna lie.»

A chuckle escapes the kid and you smile again. The joke lighten the mood a little and you feel a little more relaxed than before.

«Could... You maybe come down?» 

You think about it a little. They do not seem harmful and hadn’t try to kill you at the minute they saw you, maybe? But just maybe you could try? Keeping a security of course, keeping the knives hidden where they were.

«Hm, yeah I’m coming.»

You scoff again before getting to the staircase. It isn’t that high between the first floor and here. You already done it once, hanging yourself at the ground, you let your feet sway in the empty space, ready to let go with a new sigh. This is when you feel arms around your legs, a scream escapes your lips, surprise painted across your face. Hands rips and you fall face forward to the ground, which you would have hit if the arms around your legs hadn’t jump to your waist and help you to the ground.

«What the fuck!?»

You punch the man in the face, still heart in high alert, a grunt raises in the air before he lets you go, hands going to his nose. You ready to take your knife when you see the one that you assume to be the leader telling to the others that was okay.

«Jesus fucking christ! _Don’t_ you ever do that again!»  
«I wanted to help you down, sunshine.»  
«Oh wow, first, I did not needed help and second, keep your pet name for yourself old man.»

The leader tries to hide his laught, a pure, joyful, a nice sound in the air. So do the others, a laugh goes around the group, minus the dude with the bloody nose.

«Well, that was deserved Daryl, you do not take a lady by surprise that all.» 

«Especially when you don’t know her.»

You still feel a buzzing feeling on your skin, hating this, reminding you the old time. Fuck, wasn’t the time or the place for a drop. You couldn’t let yourself going back in your memories, not right now. But the hands on your hips, the laugh of the leader, making the others smile, like you were the center of the attention, like it was only you and them in the house, like it was march again and again...

A hand cups your chin, buzzing louder, but the hand is gentle, not like the others, not like them which were hard on your skin. Another hand comes perching itself on your nape, reassuring, a helping hand who eases your mind.

«Hey?» 

Your eyes snaps opens, they were closed? Wtf, you stand out of the human contact which was helping you and claps a hard look on your face. 

«What do you want?»

The leader looks at you carefully, he was the one with his hand on your face, helping you get yourself out of your own mind. «Are you okay?» His voice is soft, like a feather on your skin. This is what you hate when people realize that you are a sub.

«I’m fine, don’t need you to babying me because of what I am.» You grunt, explains yourself flatly. His face gets hard, look a little hurt.

«I’m was not helping you because you are a Sub. I wanted to help because you were looking in need of help.» 

You scoff again, watching the others, silent one. They do not seems to want to interfere. The Chinese guy is holding hand with the girl, when the kid is just looking curiously at you. You sniff the air, assaulted by all these Dom smells. The kid has already present himself, he smells weird, virile, as a Dom should smell. It makes you jealous, life would have been simpler if you could have been like him. You smell two others Doms. Leader dear and Bloody-nose. The lady was a Switch when the guy had the luck to be a Neutral. In this world you would give anything to be just like them.  
You do not realize that nobody talked for some time by now and snaps out of your mind. 

«What do you want guys?»

They look at each other two or three times, seems like a non verbal conversation before the leader decides to talk.

«Do... We’ve got a place to live.» He sounds unsure, like you were going to tell him to shut up. But you are listening carefully, surprising yourself, but you couldn’t let yourself be that way anymore, alone and in despair. «You... Are you interested?» You can only nod, scared that he will tell you that’s not for lonely sub. You don’t know why you feel like trusting him but you do.

Bloody nose is the one who talks next. «How many walkers have you killed?»  
You frowns, thinking about his questions, how many? «I... can’t remember. More than 50 i guess.» Impressive number when you think about them as dead persons.  
«How many humans have you kill?»  
Frowns again, get you inside your head again, _delectable piece of memory_ where the blood and the screams is all you remember. «Four.» Four. Again and again you think of them. Three deserved it. One did not. One died because you were obliged to do so. One couldn’t survive in this new world ad you had to put an end to his life.

«Why?»

You frown again, raising your head to look him in the eyes. «’The fuck you want to know why?»

He looks at you simply, a nice look in his eyes, like he knows you do not want to answer. «I need to know why you do it to know if you are harmless, pup.»

You don’t pick up the nickname, find it almost relaxing without really knowing why. You think for a moment, wonder if you want to give him an answer, if you can afford to tell the truth to these strangers. You’re nibbling your lips, a common and nervous gesture you’ve been having lately.

«I killed one to end them suffering. I killed three others because they deserved it.»

Silence accepts your statement, as if they were quietly judging, waiting for the rest of this story that you didn’t want to give them. Before you speak, your lips open to take a deep breath. « They were bad men. They were monsters and hadn’t any right to be alive in this new world. They did bad things and they-they» You stutter, thoughts going faster than your mouth. Fear, rage, shame accumulated, all of it wants to go out, explode out of your mind, body. The need to fight against them rubs your skin a new time, angry feelings and you are clearly ready for an outburst but a gentle hand grips at your wist.

«We do believe you.» 

You slowly turn your head to bloody nose, unsure about why he is currently holding your wist like your were something precious. But it’s not bad... The feeling is.. pretty nice to speak the truth. And then he is slowly rubbing his thumb over your skin and maybe, but maybe because you would never tell something like that out loud, it calms you a little. So you nod your head, happy that you don’t have to explain yourself more.

«Thank you...»

The mood have changed in the room. It’s nobody’s fault but the story you just told them and everything that happened recently seems to fall on your shoulders, making you tired.

«So... We have a camp.» The neutral looks at you, is it hope that you can read in his eyes? And then you realize what he just said. A camp? Like with people, a place full of living people. «And, we would be happy to have you come with us.» So they want you. But why do they want you? You are not special, you are just a sub. Is this the reason why they want you? Acting all sweet in front but behind close door they will get you and leave you on your knees? Maybe that’s your only purpose on the new life, seems like they all want the same, you on their side, to fuck you. And-and-and-.

A hand fall on the nape on your nape again and instead of being worried you feel relaxed, a peaceful sigh gets past you. It’s been a long time since you felt that way, and it was nice to have someone taking care of- what the fuck, just remind you what they wanted to do to your body. Again, you escape from the embrace to look at the man. It’s again bloody nose, who came closer to you when you were having your breakdown. It’s nice to have him close but you know what it means and you hiss at him, at them. 

«I heard the first time. But... Why would you want to take me in? I’m... I’m not going to get on my knees for you.» 

The idea seems to disturb the switch lady, like she had not thought of that and you scoff at her. The kid frowns before getting closer to you, like he will speak the truth, all he will say will be saint. «We did not came to get you to start with. Why would we want you on your knees?» 

You let a light laugh escapes before judging him, checking him. «How old are you boy? Not old enough to remember how it was, or if you do, not to realize what was my condition. I’m a sub. I get on my knees because it’s a need in my biology. And if I want to choose to who I do it, it does not always work like that. Sometimes, bad men, such as the one I killed, they want something precious for them, they want... a Sub. Because if it was rare at the time where everything was fine, it’s worse now.» You sniff. «I’m a toy. In hands of men like you, or bloody nose, or leader dear.»  
It’s not meant to hurt, it’s just a statement. And if he doesn’t seems to realize that, the leader sure does. He watches you with big eyes, realization all over his face, you can’t see him, too much concentrated in the eyes of the little one. They are having a new quiet conversation, Bloody nose backing up from you, leaving your skin cold. Which is the reason why you turn your head, looking at them with interrogation in your eyes.

«We do not want a toy... We are just looking for people, leaving people that aren’t going to try to eat us. We are looking for nice one, the ones that are going to take care of the community. We do not care about your second gender. We are one family and if you accept to come with us, you will not be just the little sub of the group. But an unique part of us.» 

He seems so nice. He seems so sure. And you really want to believe him. So you close your eyes for only some seconds, thinking about what could happen if you just say yes. Everything bad. Everything good. You do not know. You are clearly unsure. But you want to give it a try. Because it would mean the world to find a new group.

«Do... Do you have someone named Aaron in your group?» They looked at each other before the leader whispers slowly. «We do not, I’m sorry.» No, you knew, deep down, it wasn’t like that that you were going to find him. So you give him a little smile and a quiet sniff.

«Nah, It’s okay.» You take a deep breath. «I’m... I’m ready to give it a try, your community. I’m willing to go with you. If-if it’s still okay? I mean, I could still go by myself, it-it’s okay.» 

Back with the hand around your wist, getting you quiet. The smile that is currently hanging on the leader’s face is too bright for you and you feel the heat on your cheeks.

«That is really a great new, pup. My name’s Rick.»

_Rick_. You liked that name.

**Author's Note:**

> sooo... you still here?
> 
> thanks tho. Tell me what you think about that? Maybe, i'm not forcing you to do anything. 
> 
> Whatever happens, I love you, take care.
> 
> -Subland


End file.
